


Warlocks Ending (Warlock-Hinted WarlockxWhoever you want)

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: @SereneideLiz ahhh! I love how you write! ... if you accept request ... uh ... could you do something that would lead to an adult Warlock? is that lately I don't get the idea out of my headFirst person to ask, I'll gladly see what I can do 😀https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneideLiz/pseuds/SereneideLiz
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Warlocks Ending (Warlock-Hinted WarlockxWhoever you want)

He remembered Hastur, Hastur La Vista anyway… The 'man' who greeted him and his family in the Middle East…

How could he forget?

He had insulted that...THING!

Said he smelled of..Poop..

He remembered the strange feeling of himself just floating into nothingness then found he was Above, in Heaven, watching as the world nearly came to an end Below..

He saw the boy He was mistaken for, the AntiChrist, he knew his name now, Adam Young, he didn't blame him for his death, didn't blame him for his parents deaths either.. No, he just felt bad that he had such a bad time ahead of himself…

He was free of such issues, or so he figured, no idea about Heaven and Hells War to come-But the boy chosen to end it all had to DO it all himself…

He felt Adams resentment but the voices he heard told him it was all for the better! Adam saw his friends, terrified, watching, but heard the voices tell him they'd come around-

Warlock, for some powerful reason, being once part of this felt he should help in some way and closed his eyes and tried breaking through the voices and have his own be heard, and he did, but for a second as Adam screamed a final time and rose from the ground and up to the Heavens-

'"This isn't you, I know it's not you, your better than the voices, your friends are waiting!"' Then, both boys were free, one of death and the other of Satan himself!

To Warlock it felt like only seconds, but it had been hours since everyone and thing was brought back to the plane of the living!

His parents relocated to a disclosed location after this, memories of just needing to in their minds and nothing about 'the end times'. But for Warlock-

He dreamt of Hastur, of how the Demonic man slit his parents throats easy from where he stood, blood dripping from his mouth as he laughed darkly into his face-

Warlock watched as maggots poured from this THINGS whole being and burrowed into him like tiny needles being stabbed into him all at once.

Into all holes, eating him alive-

He had stayed glued to his phone worse when they moved to the small town of Tadfiled..

He dare not look up at any given moment and see HIM!

But when he finally did, his parents upon the lawn talking behind him, his eyes locked with Adams..

Those eyes once held the power of Satan and the fate of the world, now stared at him with a gentle smile, eyes filled with silent understanding and watched him approach, his friends behind him following loyally, all joining in greeting him into the fold, to Tadfiled, to a new better life-

"Mr. Dowling?"

The voice of a man speaks and the much older Warlock looks up from his self reflection and blinks stupidly.

"Crowley~" He says and greets his Godfather with a warm hug, Aziraphale joining just moments after, crying as he fixed Warlocks tux, "Oooh, such happy days, weddings are~"

Warlock basked in their warm glowing smiles then looked towards the door they entered through as music began to play, tuning but a signal for things to start.

"I'd never have had this ending if not for you two~" He whispered, Crowley chuckling, "Might'a have been better if not?" But stopped as Warlock smiled, tears in his eyes, "No, if I hadn't I'm positive it wouldn't have been better!"

With a final hug, the two men arm and arm walked behind Warlock as their grown Godson stood in his place for his partner to come from the other side doors, the memory of Hastur and what had past now fading as the music began and the doors opened, the pairs eyes locking, a new world just beginning after it nearly ended~


End file.
